1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wind deflector, in particular for a front edge of a roof opening in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Roof openings of sliding roofs or convertible roofs cause noises when open due to the air flowing in at the roof opening. These noises are perceived as being unpleasant.
Wind deflectors that extend on the front edge of the roof opening and into the air flow have been disclosed to reduce the production of noise. In this context, DE 39 32 739 A1 discloses a wind deflector that is erected automatically in a spring-loaded manner when the roof opening is opened. DE 10 2004 050 513 B3 discloses a wind deflector with a special locking mechanism that can be actuated manually so that the wind deflector can be erected. U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,889 discloses a wind deflector with an electric motor drive.
Automatically erectable wind deflectors are of simple construction. However, they have the disadvantage of always being erected when the roof opening is opened. By contrast, wind deflectors with a locking mechanism are more complicated, but can be erected individually.
An object of the invention to provide a wind deflector that is erectable individually and is nevertheless of simple and cost-effective construction.